Gizmon
|-|ProtoGizmon/'Gizmon' PT= |-|Gizamon AT= |-|Gizmon XT= Summary A type of Artificial Digimon created by Kurata and the product of his efforts to destroy all Digimon. They're mindless and follow his every command, ruthlessly attacking other Digimon with special equipment that destroys their data and prevents them from turning into Digi-Eggs, effectively killing them. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A Name: Gizmon-PT/ProtoGizmon | Gizmon-AT | Gizmon XT Origin: Digimon Data Squad Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Rookie-level | Champion-level | Ultimate-level Unidentified Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Hacking, Flight, Energy Blasts, Power Nullification (Can nullify Regeneration (Likely Mid-Godly. Can force deleted Digimon to stay deleted) and Reincarnation abilities) | All previous abilities, Statistics Reduction (Weakened SaberLeomon to the point in which he could be defeated by an Ultimate level Digimon), Was able to disorient SaberLeomon to the point that he could not even move and react correctly, Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via AT Laser, Immunity to Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (Is purely mindless and is a pure machine through and through) | All previous abilities amplified. Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Should be comparable to other Rookies) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Stronger than Rizegreymon, MachGaogamon, and Lilamon combined) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Vastly superior to the DATS Operatives at first, but are fodder for their Mega Forms. Far superior to its previous form) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Equal to if not superior to other Rookie Digimon) | FTL (Out paced the DATS Ultimate Digimon) | FTL (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Large Building level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Tireless; as a complete robot it does not fatigue. Range: Several meters with appendages; several dozen meters with beams. Standard Equipment: Its eye lasers and extendable appendages | A powerful Laser Rifle with an improved version of its original eye beam as Gizumon XT Intelligence: Virtually mindless, only receiving and completing its orders to destroy all Digimon. However, it is conscious enough to track fast moving targets and dodge attacks. Weaknesses: Unless it is given orders it cannot act. Notable Attacks/Techniques ProtoGizmon/Gizmon PT *'PT Laser:' Firing a small laser from its red eye. *'PT Helix:' Spins and then cutting the enemy to pieces Gizmon AT *'AT Laser:' Fires a laser from its eye that permanently destroys the target's data. *'AT Helix:' Extends its wings in the shape of a helix, stabbing the target. *'AT Hacking:' Tries to disassemble the opponent's data by either spinning with wings extended or electrifying them with its tentacles. Usually accompanied by a blue glow. Gizmon XT *'XT Laser:' Fires a laser from the eye in its torso that permanently destroys the enemy's data. *'XT Laser ++:' A huge beam fired from the lens on its head. Keys: Gizmon PT | Gizmon AT | Gizmon XT Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Energy Users Category:Monsters Category:Toei Animation Category:Flight Users Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4 Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Information Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users